au détour d'un couloir
by EME Clarisse
Summary: quand Harry et Snape passent leurs temps dans les couloirs, ca donne quoi?


Le soir Harry aimait bien se promener dans les couloirs du château en quête de bons partis pour la nuit, il y trouvait une certaine plénitude, une sérénité, il arpentait tous les couloirs menant de la tour d'astronomie jusqu'aux cachots, bien qu'il fût très discret, Snape le trouvait et le réprimandait tout le temps, il ne le collait pas car il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se retrouver avec lui et Rusard avait décidé de ne plus accepter d'élèves avec lui. Donc Harry fit perdre près de 1500 points à griffondor.

Mais un soir tout changea, Harry marchait le long du couloir principal menant à la grande salle et bien entendu croisa son adorable ou détestable professeur de potion.

"Mr POTTER, il est un peu tard pour aller diner, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, après tout la faim ne se commande pas!

- Pas d'insolence, je vous retire dix points.

- AH bon?

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi POTTER!

- Professeur vous êtes toujours tendu! vous devriez décompresser de temps en temps!

- Je serais plus détendu, si je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver tous les soirs en dehors de votre lit, je vous signale qu'à la fin de l'année vous avez les aspics à passer.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes examens professeurs, je les aurai.

- Encore faut il que vous révisiez, vous êtes comme votre père, a croire qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir l'examen!

- Laissez mon père là où il est!

- C'est à dire six pieds sous terre, dévoré par les vers?

- Vous essayez de me faire sortir de mes gonds? Vous savez? Baiser ne vous ferait pas de mal et ça nous ficherait la paix!"

Le professeur s'avança tout près de son élève et lui demanda tout bas:

"Qu'avez vous dis?"

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit:

"J'ai dit que baiser vous ferait du bien, besoin d'un dictionnaire pour la signification du mot baiser?

- Espèce d'insolent, vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez!

- Pff! Haha, Monsieur, enfin, j'ai déjà eu des aventures, il ne faut pas être sorcier pour savoir mettre une nana dans son lit!

- C'est bien ce que je disais, vous ne savez rien du tout!

- Vous rougissez! Comme c'est mignon! Non sérieux je ne plaisante pas, vous trouver une compagne vous réchaufferait le cœur!

- Potter, au lieu de vous mêler de ma vie sexuelle qui ne vous regarde absolument pas, occupez vous de vos affaire!

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes vexé? Ce n'est pas méchant! A moins que... Non ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes puceau!

- Absolument pas j'ai déjà eu des petits amis euh des partenaires!

- J'ai bien entendu? Des petits amis? Vous êtes gay?

- Potter pour la dernière fois, mêlez vous...

- Mais quoi, ce n'est pas une honte! C'est même plutôt étonnant!

- Je ne le crie pas non plus à tout va!

- Pour tout vous avouer moi je suis bi!

- Je suis content pour vous, maintenant il serait peut être temps pour vous de regagner le lit Monsieur Potter!

- Pas maintenant, à moins que vous m'y accompagnez!"

Snape le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

"Ai je bien compris? Vous voulez coucher avec moi?

- Pourquoi pas!

- Vous délirez!

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition!

- Une proposition indécente et inappropriée, je reste votre professeur!

- Ça restera entre nous, pour ma part je ne serai pas contre quelques leçons de la part d'un partenaire plus expérimenté que moi! Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit avant un peu de sexe ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Vous vous moquez de moi et ce n'est pas drôle!

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas, j'ai envie de passer du bon temps, je ne vois pas où est le mal!

- Évidemment vous voyez le bien partout!

- Et si je faisais ça!"

Harry se jeta sur Snape et l'embrassa sur la bouche, de façon farouche et très entreprenante. Snape essaya de le repousser mais harry réussit à tenir et à le faire céder, quand Snape répondit au baiser avec ardeur, leurs désirs mutuels s'enflammèrent, faisant monter la fièvre du bonheur. Ils 'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir respirer et Harry regarda Snape, il lui dit:

" Vous embrassez trop bien! Waouh! Si vous êtes aussi bon au pieu, on va s'éclater!

- Il est temps de renoncer avant qu'il soit trop tard!

- Jamais!"

Snape prit le bras d' Harry et l'emmena jusque dans ses appartements personnels. A peine il le fut entrer et refermer la porte derrière eux, que Snape le déshabilla avec passion, Harry faisait de même, il lui prenait ses lèvres, snape le faisait reculer jusque dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, les vêtements volèrent par terre. Harry captura les lèvres de son professeur et l'embrassa passionnément, Snape répondit à ce baiser avec une telle fougue que leurs anatomies respectives se réveillèrent en même temps. Harry reprit les opérations en main, d'un grand coup de hanche il retourna son professeur sur le dos et il en profita pour se mettre sur lui, il lui enleva tous ses vêtements d'un sort et lui fit des bisous partout.

" Tu sais que tu es canon?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

- On va voir!"

Il reprit sa douce torture et continua de l'embrasser, de promener sa langue sur son corps sucré. Il partit de l'oreille qui mordilla , s'attaqua au cou où il laissa sa marque de dents, descendit sur le torse blafard mais musclé de son professeur, il lui lécha les tétons, snape lâcha un énorme soupir de plaisir. Harry sourit et de ses mains, il lui chatouilla les hanches et entendit son torturé rire. Il embrassa le ventre plat de son maître de potion et s'attarde sur le nombril. Snape gémissait de bonheur et son sexe devenait dur et tendu, snape supplia Harry de le prendre dans sa bouche. Le jeune ne se fit pas prier, il l'embrassa le bout de chair, donne un grand coup de langue, caressa les bourses pleines. Sèverus criait et lui agrippait les cheveux en bataille pour l'amener à le sucer. Harry finit par le prendre en pleine bouche provoquant des hurlements de plaisir chez son aîné. Il haletait, criait son prénom, bougeait son bassin pour aller à l'encontre de cette bouche si chaude qui lui faisait du bien. Ca faisait longtemps que Rogue n'avait pas eu de telles sensations. Il se sentait bien sous ses douces caresses. Il voulait que son amant aille plus vite et lui fait remarquer en lui agrippant un peu plus les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se déversa et poussa un grand cri en balançant sa tête en arrière. Harry finit de s'en occuper et il le lâcha, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Snape avait les yeux voilés de désir et de plaisir.

" Vous êtes doué!

- Avec un corps pareil, je ne peux que vouloir te faire chavirer!"

Snape embrassa Harry et le caressa de ses mains expertes, il frôla les zones sensibles, il le chauffait et le poussait à bout. De temps en temps il lui caressait le sexe puis remontait aussitôt vers les hanches, Puis il l'embrassait en même temps. Harry le supplia:

" Ste plait prends moi!"

Snape lui coupa la parole en lui reprenant les lèvres et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion, il finit par s'enfoncer en lui , doucement au début, puis à l'invitation de Harry, ses longs doigts habiles et fins glissaient en même temps dans ses courts cheveux noirs, massant délicieusement son cuir chevelu. Harry se laissait faire, s'abandonnant aux mains de son professeur dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné la virtuosité ni la prévenance.  
>Ses lèvres erraient de plus en plus loin dans le creux de son cou, s'attardant sur l'artère où il sentait battre le sang avec fureur.<p>

« J'aime ton odeur » murmura l'homme en inspirant le parfum entêtant et légèrement épicé qui caractérisait Harry.  
>Sa langue vint titiller son cou puis remonta vers son oreille pour aller mordiller son lobe tendre. Harry gémissait sous ses caresses prometteuses et frémissait sous les doigts aventuriers de son amant qui parcouraient ses épaules et ses bras, en pleine conquête.<br>Snape embrassait amoureusement la joue qui se tendait, la pommette saillante, la courbe de la paupière, la vallée du front, le plat de la tempe, la plénitude des lèvres.  
>« Harryyy » soupirait-il en se repaissant des petits gémissements tentateurs qu'il arrachait au jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le torse, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qui durcissaient sous ses doigts émérites. Il laissa glisser ses paumes sur le ventre ferme et plat, allant taquiner le nombril au passage pour revenir à son torse.<br>Harry s'était rendu, livré depuis longtemps et désormais, il quémandait. Il le regardait de ses yeux mi-clos. Ses lèvres rougies étaient entrouvertes en une invite séduisante à laquelle Severus ne résista pas. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent, leur langue se mêlèrent et se savourèrent avec douceur et sensualité.  
>Le jeune étudiant sentit les mains magiques de son professeur jouer avec sa sensibilité et venir taquiner le haut de ses cuisses en se faufilant vers son entrejambe. Il caressait la peau douce qui s'étendait non loin de son sexe tendu qui l'appelait de tous ses vœux.<br>« Severus, »

Severus embrassait la douceur de ses fesses avec une ferveur et une vénération stupéfiantes. Il sentait la chaleur humide de sa bouche explorer sa chair bombée, lui prodiguant des caresses aussi exquises qu'osées.  
>Des petits coups de langue attisaient son désir. Les mains de l'homme étaient partout à la fois, éprouvant le velouté de sa peau imberbe, jouant avec son besoin presque viscéral de se soumettre à son professeur.<br>« Je te veux » grogna-t-il en sentant la langue gourmande et rebelle titiller la pliure sensible de son genou.  
>Severus se délecta de la saveur de son amant de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds avant de se retrouver face à lui, sa bouche au niveau des cuisses de son étudiant. Il le prit en bouche et lui fit la plus belle des félations; Harry en criait et pleurait de plaisir.<p>

Snape titilla délicatement un mamelon rosé, dressé sous la caresse de sa bouche, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son compagnon.  
>Son membre dressé vibrait douloureusement contre la cuisse de son compagnon.<p>

Lentement, très lentement, il entra en lui. Il sentit l'anneau de muscles s'ouvrir pour faciliter son intrusion et il s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le put.  
>Harry savourait le plaisir de se sentir aussi étroitement possédé.<p>

Le plaisir était si puissant, si fort, qu'il se savait plus qui il était, ni où il se trouvait. Il était seulement conscient de ses sentiments pour cet homme, qui lui faisait l'amour comme si demain n'existait plus.  
>Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir en cadence avec les coups de boutoir que lui assénait Severus, et il poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant l'orgasme de son amant l'envahir, loin, très loin.<p>

Un voile blanc passa devant les yeux du jeune homme et il se libéra à son tour, expulsant sa jouissance sur le ventre de son professeur de potion et amant du soir.

Après leurs tumultueux ébats, Severus jeta un sort de nettoyage et Harry s'allongea à côté de lui, tout en reprenant son souffle, au bout d'un moment il dit:

"Tu es un sacré bon coup, le meilleur amant que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent!

- T'es pas mal non plus! Et tu as raison ça détend!

- Tu as beaucoup de charme,

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Oui!

- Tu devrais regagner ta tour!

- Ouais tu as raison, a demain belle créature des ténèbres!"

Harry s'habilla et repartit!


End file.
